mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Xu
|caption=The only doctor in Portia |age=Adult |birthplace=Walnut Groove |season=Winter |birthday=4.14 |species=Human |gender=Male |hair=Black |eye=Black |skin=Light |height=172 |weight=58 |occupation=Doctor |affiliation=Dr. Xu's Clinic |marital=Single |relatives=Unknown |voice actor=Christopher Lewis |social= |mission=y |gifts=y }} Profile Personal summary Xu is fluent in Seesain from his time studying abroad. After his studies, Xu traveled as a doctor until he came upon Portia, where he decided to stay due to its lack of a long-term doctor. In Portia, he became popular and plans to retire there. Xu does not like tea, such as Red Tea, as he cannot sleep after drinking it. Physical appearance Xu has scruffy-textured black hair and bushy eyebrows. He is 172cm tall, weighs 58kg, and is thin built. Xu wears a white coat typically used in medical professions and wraps his stethoscope around his neck. He has a tan undershirt and brown pants. His accessories include blue-colored glasses and blue-colored tennis shoes. Related characters doesn't have family in Portia, but he is Friends with Phyllis, his confidant, mentee, and colleague at the medical clinic. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Phyllis| | |_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule He can often be found at Dr. Xu's Clinic or looking for Herbs in the fields just outside the city's Central Plaza gate. At the end of the day, he returns to his home, which is in the center of town, near his clinic. It is open from 10:00 AM to 18:00 PM. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Deviations *Dr. Xu participates in all calendar events. * On Saturdays, Xu will spend the first hour of the day walking to Gale's home. He will then sit down with Ginger (although they may be on opposite sides of the room from one another) until 11:00, at which point he will run back to his Clinic, arriving at about 12:00. His schedule will proceed normally from there. * After work, he may sometimes go to The Round Table or sit on the bench to the right of the entrance before returning home. Relationship is one of the potential bachelors that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status (four hearts), the player can confess their love to him with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, the player's relationship status with Xu will change to Boyfriend. Otherwise, the player can wait until triggers (five hearts) to become his Boyfriend without confessing. Upon reaching Lover (8-hearts), the player can propose to him with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, his relationship status changes to Husband. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. In the PC & Steam (2.0) version of , Xu will propose to the player after completing . However, in (1.0) Xu will not propose to the player because the mission is not yet available. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks Please note: the in-game description of Xu's Boyfriend perk is incorrect, the perk is Friend level. Xu's actual perks are listed below. ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Add an extra 100 health points and 20% off in the store :Send gifts through the mail sometimes :Possible gifts are: : ;Soulmate :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store ;Husband + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift *Dr. Xu feels neutral about Stone, unlike most NPCs who dislike it }} Desires |Friend= }} Spar }} RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Invitation Play Date Dine *Likes Meat and Juice *Dislikes Tea |D2=N/A |L3= |D3=N/A |L4= |D4=N/A |L5= |D5=N/A |L6= |D6= |E1=N/A }} Interact Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions , , , and '}} Secondary missions ; A Mysterious Lunch Fairy :Someone put some healthy food in Sam's lunch. She wants to know who did it. ; Broken Handrail :The handrail above the Portia School is old and worn, Dr. Xu is worried that people might fall off and get hurt. Fix it. ; Commission of Happiness :Help A&G Construction deliver some wallpaper samples to customers before 18:00. :This is Gust's romance mission. ; Dr. Xu's Book :The books for Dr. Xu will be delivered to the harbour, ask Wuwa about the details. ; Ginger's Treatment :Dr. Xu needs your help in constructing a Therapy Lamp. :; Craft Therapy Lights ::The Therapy Light will burn out after each use, prepare some more for Dr. Xu. ; In Sickness :Ginger's sick? Go to her house and see how she's doing. :This is Ginger's romance mission. ; Meet and Greet :Mayor Gale recommends that you visit all of Portia's shop owners. ; Mint Condition :Gale would like you to deliver a note to Dr. Xu. :This is Mint's romance mission. ; Moonlight Primrose :Dr. Xu will need some planting tools for cultivating the herbs, help him make them. :; Taking Care of the Doctor ::Taking Care of Dr. Xu. ; Phyllis's Remedy :People are getting sick from the polluted water in Portia, Dr. Xu has asked you to collect some items for Phyllis's research. ; Stories of Togetherness :Petra left some hints with other people for a message to you. You'll need to talk to a them to figure out what the message is. :This is Petra's romance mission. ; The Brightest Star :Dr. Xu and Phyllis are chatting about something you are not supposed to hear. What are they planning? ; Time To Get Serious :Talk to Phyllis' friends to find out why she refused to marry you. :This is Phyllis' romance mission. Events The Humidity= On the 13th day of Spring in the first year, Dr. Xu will be waiting outside the Builder's home when they wake up. * "Hi, so you're the new Builder in town? I heard you're from Barnorock. It's a lot more humid here in Portia. Have you got used to the humidity here? **Yep! **Not yet. *Choosing "Yep!" option: ** "That's alright. We have a recipe here to help cope with the humidity." ** "Just use some Milk, Golden Salmon, and Salt to make the Creamy Salmon Stew. *Choosing "Not yet." option: ** "Health is the most important thing in life, right? Don't wait until you're sick to do something about it. A Seesai proverb says "prevention is the best cure!" Don't you agree?" ** "Good! But still, eat some healthy foods, good for the body, good for the mind. Try using Milk, Golden Salmon, and Salt to make the Creamy Salmon Stew. It's a local stew, I personally find it very healthy!" *Thank you, doctor. *But how do I make it? Choosing "Thank you, doctor." option ends dialog. *Choosing "But how do I make it?" option: ** "Oh! Perhaps you don't have any cooking equipment. Talk with the ladies at the Research Center, they should be able to help you. |-| Dr. Xu's Book= At 150 friendship (1.5x ), entering Dr. Xu's Clinic will start Mission: Dr. Xu's Book. |-| Gathering is Hard= At , talking to Xu will start this event: * "Recently everyone is healthy. The work at the clinic is quite relaxed." * "Isn't the workshop builder quite busy? You've been help us out for quite some time. Is there anything I can help you too? Want to chitchat about what's going with your work? I'm all ears!" **''Logging is hard'' **''Mining is hard'' **''It's okay, I'm fine.'' *No matter what the builder says: ** "Oh? I think I get it." Choosing "It's okay, I'm fine." will end the event. The next day, talking to Xu will complete the event: *If the builder chose "Logging is hard": ** "Oh that, these aren't a lot, please take them. ** +5 ***''Thanks.'' ** "You are welcome. It's hard to keep up with all this everyday. I had a taste of it yesterday and got these. They are all yours. I'm heading back to work!" ** +1 *If the builder chose "Mining is hard": ** "Oh that, these aren't a lot, please take them. ** +5 ***''Thanks.'' ** "You are welcome. It's hard to keep up with all this everyday. I had a taste of it yesterday and got these. They are all yours. I'm heading back to work!" ** +1 |-| The Hazardous Ruins= After leaving the Hazardous Ruins for the first time after reaching Friendship level ( ) with Dr. Xu, Sam will be waiting. * "Hey little fellow! Getting your butt handed to you?" * "Dr. Xu is worried about you and wants to come in. Normally I don't just let people in. So I let him wait outside. Go find him. He might still be waiting. Who knows!" Xu will be waiting at the entrance to the Collapsed Wasteland. When approaching him: * "You are out finally, Let me see if you are hurt." **''Why are you even here?'' * "Civil Corps says you visit the Hazardous Ruins often. There are tough monsters. You are in big trouble if you are injured." **''Can I get a treatment? I'm injured,'' **''I'm fine. Don't worry.'' *Choosing "Can I get a treatment? I'm injured," option: ** "Let me get a look at you." *Choosing "I'm fine. Don't worry." option: ** "I'd feel more assured if I take a good look at you." * "Looks nothing serious. I will treat you in a bit." (Cutscene) * "Okay, you are good to go." **''Thank you Dr. Xu. Are you hurt too?'' **''I feel completely fine, thank you!'' *Choosing "Thank you Dr. Xu. Are you hurt too?" option: ** "This is embarrassing. I wanted to sneak in when the gate was open. And a strange bird jumped on me and I couldn't react in time. And the rest is history." ** "The good thing is Sam showed up in time and drove away the bird, and drove me back from the gate too." ** "Don't worry, I can take care of my injury. But if something happens to you, I'd be really worried!" ** Relationship +40 *Choosing "I feel completely fine, thank you!" option: ** "You are welcome! Take easy and don't try too hard!" ** Relationship +20 |-| Uncomfortable Meeting= After attaining 450 Friendship (4.5 ) with Dr. Xu, if the builder is single, entering the clinic will start the event: Dr. Xu talking to Phyllis: * "Will it work...?" * "Doctor, you've gotta be proactive. If you really like the person, go for it!" * "You're absolutely right, I shouldn't give up before even trying! Thank you for your advice, Phyllis!" * "Uh...Doc..." * "What should I do next? I definitely can't ask..." * "Hey there Player! Can we help you? Not feeling well?" * "Ah... Player! When did you come in?" **''I just got here.'' **''What were you talking about?'' *Choosing either option: * "Oh, not... nothing at all!" * "I was just going to get some herbs. Right! Phyllis, just do it the way I told you earlier, got it?" This ends dialog. Talking to Xu again during the same day, or the next day will prompt the following response: * "Ehh...what were we talking about...it was about herbs! Which herbs we like the most! Anyway, I've got to go." Talking to Phyllis continues the event: * "You know what? You'd think Dr. Xu is great at what he does, but he's definitely not good at this! Haha!" * "So...? You want to know what Dr. Xu is up to? I don't know if I should tell..." This ends dialog. * "What to do...oh well, I am starting to crave some Spaghetti with Hot Sauce though, oh what to do?" **''I'll make you one!'' **''What to do?'' *Choosing "I will make you one." option: ** "Hehe, well then, I'm looking forward to it." ** Reputation +5 *Choosing "What do I do?" option: ** "Come on, help me please." Either option will begin Mission: The Brightest Star. |-| Moonlight Primrose= After starting a relationship with Xu, the first time the Builder talks to him: * "No... this might not work. No... this definitely will not work." **''Anything bothering you Dr. Xu?'' * "Ah, Player! I was doing something... didn't notice you." * "Recently I've been cultivating a special kind of herb, but it's not going smoothly. This kind of herb will need a special tool to grow."" **''Is there anything I can help with?'' * "Glad you asked! If you can make Plant Fences and Spray Bottles, it will be really helpful. Interested?" **''Yeah, that's no problem.'' **''Sorry, I've got something else coming up.'' *Choosing "Yeah, that's no problem." option: ** "Great. This is the workbook I brought from the research center. You should be able to read it." ** Herb Fence (Book) +1 ** Spray Bottle (Book) +1 This will begin Mission: Moonlight Primrose. Gallery IG_Dr_Xu.jpg IG Xu Wandering Heart.jpg|Wandering Heart outfit ru:Сю Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors